


【南北车】捆绑play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 12





	【南北车】捆绑play

捆绑play 依攻  
————分割线————  
“嗯？”乐正绫迷迷糊糊地醒来，却发现自己无法动弹，眼前也是一片黑暗，宿醉后的脑袋还在阵痛。  
“啊啦，终于醒了~”耳边传来熟悉的声音，乐正绫动了动，发现双手被绑住并且吊过头顶，自己也是跪在柔软的床上，感觉慢慢回归身体，粗糙的绳子缠遍了全身，而且这捆绑的样式有些不妙啊。  
“天……天依，放开我，好不好。”乐正绫的声音颤抖着，昨晚断片的记忆涌出，再加上现在自己这样子，不怕才怪。  
“不好~”洛天依咬了咬乐正绫的耳廓，抬手把连着乐正绫双手的绳子拉紧一些，贴在她赤裸的后背，指尖顺着脊柱缓缓向下。  
“唔~昨……昨晚是我错了……别…别这样……”乐正绫的身子颤抖着，微微前倾试图躲开洛天依若隐若现的接触。  
“连个电话都不打，在外面吃饭把我丢在家，乐正绫你哪儿错了。”洛天依张口在乐正绫的颈侧留下明显的牙印，右手食指勾着一根绳子稍稍用力，便得到了满意地反应。  
“啊！别……天依……”本就卡在令人难以启齿位置的绳子因为洛天依的恶意有了更加深入的意图，身子的抖动更加明显，双腿有些发软，手臂承受的重量加增拉得肩膀生疼。  
“嘘。”洛天依从一旁拿过两个玩具，右手捏住乐正绫的双颊强迫她张开嘴，随后将口球塞了进去并在脑后固定好扣子。  
“呜~”乐正绫无力地挣扎着，被迫张开的嘴导致唾液无法吞咽，洛天依恶作剧般的或轻或重地拉着绳子，因为之前就特意把这一部分的绳子绑松一些，所以活动空间倒是足够的。  
“不过我也不会为难你啦，毕竟，阿绫那么可爱，不克制的话，会忍不住做到明天的~”洛天依将乐正绫下身的绳子挪开了一些，上面已经沾上了些透明的液体，勾了勾嘴角，食指探入一个是关节，发现里面已经足够湿润后，拿起另一个圆形玩具，抵在洞穴入口待到它被爱液打湿后全部推了进去。  
“唔~”乐正绫双手紧握，用力拉住了绳子，下意识想并拢双腿却发现使不上力气，圆形物体进入后就开始震动，然而身后人却推着跳蛋继续前进，双指不时勾起触碰一下柔软的内壁，最终，跳蛋停留在洞穴中部，手指旋转着抽出，带出不少爱液。  
“我要是现在离开，阿绫你觉得怎么样？”洛天依舔舐着乐正绫的耳垂，将跳蛋连着的控制器卡在了绳子的一处，再把被移到一旁的绳子拉回来，并且稍稍用力收紧，让花核被肆意碾压，顺带还能防止跳蛋滑出。  
“呼……嗯~”乐正绫无力地低着头，来自体内的震动和娇弱花核被按着摩擦的双重快感完全抽空了乐正绫的力气，大脑已经空白，视觉被剥夺导致身体格外敏感，洛天依的声音变得模糊不堪，以至于没能给出让她满意地反应。  
“看来阿绫是无所谓了。”洛天依抽身离开，其实也不过是单膝跪在床边，还不时伸手去调节跳蛋的频率。  
“嗯~呜……”乐正绫感觉到身后人的离开，然而跟着发生改变的还有下身的小东西，速度慢得就想要停止，洞穴中分泌的液体越来越多，即使内壁收缩也无法阻止跳蛋的滑落，因为绳子的阻挡，所以洞口附近就被尽情蹂躏。  
洛天依脸上挂着微笑，右手把玩着被绳子勒得明显突出的山峰，顶端因为快感已经立起，倒也是方便了洛天依。  
“嗯？阿绫想说什么？”洛天依看见乐正绫控制不住地摇着头，眼中笑意更甚，左手解开了口球的带子，取下来后一条暧昧的银丝落在了乐正绫的胸口。  
“求……唔~天依…求你……嗯啊~”乐正绫的声音就像蚊子一样低不可闻，一句话中大部分都是喘息和呻吟。  
“听不清哦~”洛天依说着把跳蛋的频率开到最高，湿润的吻落在乐正绫的嘴角，右手揉捏着山峰让它变换成不同的形状。  
“啊~求……求你……嗯~给我…哈~”盖住眼睛的布料被泪水打湿了一块，快感遍布全身，用力拉着绳子试图挣脱却只换来被磨得生疼的手腕，身体向着手伸过来的方向倾去。  
“别哭啊。”洛天依解开了蒙蔽乐正绫双眼的布条，果不其然，充满情欲的红瞳湿漉漉的，眼角的泪水让她看上去十分惹人怜爱。  
“天依……唔~我……我错了…哈~求……求你，嗯~”乐正绫尽力抬头看着洛天依，身下的跳蛋还在尽职地挑拨着她脆弱的神经，花核在粗糙绳子的摩擦下已经变得红肿。  
“啊啦啊啦，这么可爱的样子，很少露出来呢~”洛天依说话的语调上扬，透露了她不错的心情，低下身方便自己咬住挺立的红缨，右手扯开乐正绫花缝中的绳子，分开洞口却没有取出里面的小玩具，反而推着它直达深处，被冷落多时的敏感点终于得到照顾。  
“唔啊！慢……嗯~”乐正绫仰着头，说出的话全部破碎不堪，一句话中百分之九十九都是呻吟，作为歌手，乐正绫的嗓音本就好听(词语匮乏…)现在的呻吟声真的是让人耳朵怀孕。  
洛天依放开已经满是红印的白兔，抬头含住了乐正绫微张的双唇，右手的速度逐渐加快，诱人的呻吟被尽数阻拦，能感觉到内壁突然地收缩，手指也被牢牢咬住，吮吸着乐正绫的下唇将最后的呻吟吞下。  
“啊啦，小东西忘记拿出来了。”洛天依伸手扶着浑身无力的乐正绫，右手拽着留在体外的粉色细线，故意般的轻拉两下后猛地扯了出来。  
“啊！”乐正绫的身子再次紧绷，被跳蛋撑开还没来得及合拢的洞穴中涌出乳白色的粘稠爱液。  
洛天依见乐正绫累得眼睛都睁不开了，解开她身上的绳子，在瞥见手腕和躯干上因为挣扎被摩擦出的红印时，皱了皱眉头，有些心疼地伸手。  
“唔！别……”乐正绫迷迷糊糊间看到洛天依伸过来的手，顿时慌了神，紧闭上双眼缩了缩身子。  
“啊……”洛天依的手顿时僵在空中，随后默默地收了回来，给乐正绫盖好被子，离开了房间。  
而乐正绫根本没有时间去关注天依的反应，余韵逐渐过去，困意袭来，一歪头便睡了过去。  
“阿绫，醒醒……”睡梦中的乐正绫感觉到谁在摇晃自己，睁开眼睛发现洛天依坐在自己身边。  
“喏，醒酒汤，自己喝还是我喂。”洛天依把碗放在床头。  
“放……放那就行。”乐正绫缩在被子里，有些不敢看洛天依。  
“别那么怕我啊。”洛天依无奈地叹了口气，伸手把乐正绫脸上的发丝撩开，俯身吻了吻她的额头。  
“但是……”乐正绫回想起曾经和刚才的经历，是人都会怕的吧。  
“睡吧。”洛天依没有接话，笑了笑关掉了床头灯，乐正绫还想说什么，最终还是被困意打败。  
洛天依看着熟睡的乐正绫，指腹轻抚着她柔软的脸颊，轻轻吐出一句话。  
“因为，不管是哪个我，都是最爱你的啊。”


End file.
